Terry Klassen
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | nationality = Canadian | occupation = Voice actor, voice director | years_active = 1984–present | credits = Krypto the Superdog as Tusky Husky Maison Ikkoku as Sakamoto Dragon Ball as Krillin Baby Looney Tunes as Baby Sylvester }} Terry Klassen (born March 31, 1957) is a Canadian voice director and voice actor based in Vancouver, British Columbia. He is best known for voicing Tusky Husky in Krypto the Superdog, Krillin in the Dragon Ball franchise and Baby Sylvester in Baby Looney Tunes. Early life He was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. Career He co-created Yvon of the Yukon. He is the voice director for shows and films including Martha Speaks, Johnny Test, George of the Jungle, Ed, Edd n Eddy, several Barbie movies, Transformers, Cardcaptors, Salty's Lighthouse, G.I. Joe, Pucca, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, and many more series. Klassen is also a writer and was story editor on the Bakugan series. He was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program for Martha Speaks. Terry is currently working on projects with Marvel (Atomic Cartoons), the 3D animated series Pac-Man and Max Steel (NerdCorp/Mattel) as well as several upcoming series with Marathon Animation. Filmography Dubbed anime roles *''Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales'' - Kohei Kobotoke *''Death Note'' - Coadjuvant Shinigami *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Krillin, Master Roshi (ep. 108+), Babidi, Guldo, West Kai, Additional Voices (Ocean Group dub) *''Escaflowne'' - Mole Man (Ocean Group dub) *''Galaxy Express 999'' - The Conductor *''Hamtaro'' - Jingle *''InuYasha'' - Hachi, Kotatsu the Hell Painter *''Key the Metal Idol'' - Senichi Tamari *''Maison Ikkoku'' - Sakamoto *''Master Keaton'' - Colonel Foster *''Mega Man: Upon a Star'' - Rush *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' - JunkDataMan *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' - Quaran, Fed Messenger *''Monkey Magic'' - Wowzer, Lao Tzu, Minister Fuchin, Sonicmate *''Monster Rancher'' - Most, Captain Evil Hare, Ed, Ducken, Color Pandora, Jill, Additional Voices *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' - Mr. Looper (Fruit Shop Merchant) *''Ranma ½'' - Hiroshi, Chingensai, various others *''Saber Marionette J'' - Pinsuke, Additional Voices *''The SoulTaker'' - Henry *''Transformers: Armada'' - High Wire, Shaun's Father *''Transformers: Cybertron'' - Brimstone, Tim Hansen, Stanton *''Transformers: Energon'' - Skyblast, Six Shot *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' - Mole Man, Pyle, Teo, Additional Voices (Ocean Group dub) *''Zoids'' - Billy, Dispatch, Fence *''Zoids Fuzors'' - Billy, Dispatch, Fence Animation roles *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Additional Voices *''Animated Classic Showcase'' - Several Characters *''The Baby Huey Show'' - Additional Voices *''Baby Looney Tunes'' - Baby Sylvester *''Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure'' - Baby Sylvester *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' - Pig, Regent Guard #1, Henchman *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' - Fat Swordsman / Baker *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' - Butler, Guard, Horse *''Barbie in a Christmas Carol'' - Hypnotist / Boz *''Barbie: Mariposa and the Fairy Princess'' - Skeezite #1 *''Beat Bugs'' - Farmer *''Being Ian'' - Wally / Nite Show Host / Ian's Report Voiceover / Elderly Tennis Player / Unibrowed Police Officer / Dr. Schmertz / Lonely Ranger *''Billy the Cat'' - Moonie *''Bob's Broken Sleigh'' - Puffin Minion 2 *''The Bots Master'' - D'Nerd *''The Brothers Grunt'' - Additional Voices *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' - Frix *''The Cramp Twins'' - Tony Parsons / Seth Parsons *''Camp Candy'' - Additional Voices *''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' - Stinkie *''A Christmas Adventure ...From a Book Called Wisely's Tales'' - Snow Mobile Rider #2, Bear *''Class of the Titans'' - Eros / Polyphemus *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' - Teddy the Bat *''Cybersix'' - Von Reichter *''Double Dragon'' - Trigger Happy / Ice Pick *''Dragon Tales'' - The Fury *''D'Myna Leagues'' - Abe the Ump, Old Gordo, Bicycle Bob, Flatt, Steve Mungo *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' - Eddy's brother *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' - Spittor, Argor *''Exosquad'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' - Impossible Man *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' - Texas Harry Longhorn, Precious, Monkey Selling Cookies, Company Employee 1, Swarmy Reporter, Pilot, Ambulance Medic, Mr. Omnipotent, Betting Spaniard, Lenny the Ham Man, Young Nerd *''Firehouse Tales'' - Additional Voices *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' - Additional Voices *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' - Topside *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' - Kang Chi 'Black Dragon' Lee (Season 2) *''Happy, the Littlest Bunny'' - Unknown *''Johnny Test'' - Additional Voices *''Jungle Book'' - Kaa *''Kid vs. Kat'' - Additional Voices *''Krypto the Superdog'' - Waddles the Penguin and Tusky Husky *''Lapitch the Little Shoemaker'' - Dirty Rat *''LeapFrog'' - Additional Voices *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012) - TV Studio tour guide, Princess Stori, Dr. Mooser, Passerby Chihuahua, Dr. Handsomeface *''LoliRock'' - Stanley *''Martha Speaks'' - O.G. Kennelly, various characters *''Mega Man'' - Cut Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Elec Man, Hard Man, Shadow Man, Toad Man *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' - Rikochet's Abuelito, Pinkle the Pinkeyed Reindeer *''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' - Abuelito, Taxi Driver *''Mummies Alive!'' - Mr. Huxley / Additional Voices *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' - Young Hoops, Pinkie Pie's father, Carriage Stallions, Apple Split *''My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip'' - Moody Root, Trout pony *''My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie'' - Jim *''NASCAR Racers'' - Additional Voices *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' - Cuddles *''PollyWorld'' - Tech Guy *''The Puzzle Club Christmas Mystery'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' - Additional Voices *''The Ripping Friends'' - Pooperman *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' - Dancer *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' - Additional Voices *''Santa's Christmas Snooze'' *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' - Additional Voices *''SheZow'' - Fuji Kido *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' - Zachariah Easel, Adam Hollister *''Sleeping Beauty - Misc *''Sonic Underground'' - Additional Voices *''Space Strikers'' - Malcolm *''Stone Protectors'' *''Street Sharks'' - Additional Voices *''Stories From My Childhood'' - Various Characters *''Timothy Tweedle the First Christmas Elf'' - Boo, Clyde *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' - Maurice *''What About Mimi?'' - Additional Voices *''Video Power'' - Additional Voices *''Voltron Force'' - Kloak *''Yakkity Yak'' - Gary *''Yvon of the Yukon'' - Hockey Dad, French Man, King Louis Actor, Dil, Private Fuji, Sweaty Guy, Guard, German Tourist, Beamish, The Duke, Guy Donnyette Writer * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Billy the Cat * Beyblade (Adaptation) * Cybersix * Dragon Ball Z * Transformers Armada * Weird-Oh's Casting director * A Christmas Adventure... From a Book Called Wisely's Tales * Fat Dog Mendoza * Ghost Patrol * Johnny Test * Krypto the Superdog * Mama, Do You Love? * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy * Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group * Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody * Project A-Ko 4: Final * Ranma ½ * Rekkit Rabbit * Salty's Lighthouse * Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy Voice director * Fat Dog Mendoza * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Firehouse Tales * Pucca * Milo's Bug Quest * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Class of the Titans * George of the Jungle * Johnny Test * Mega Man * ''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012) * Kid vs Kat * Martha Speaks * Little Witch * Cardcaptors * Salty's Lighthouse * Inhumans * Pirate Express * Zigby * Yakkity Yak * A Christmas Adventure... From a Book Called Wisely's Tales * Mama, Do You Love Me? * Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy * Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy * Voltron Force * Zoids: Fuzors * Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer * Astonishing X-Men * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Nerds and Monsters * Transformers Armada * Transformers Cybertron * Transformers Energon * Max Steel vs. The Mutant Menace * Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy * LoliRock * D'Myna Leagues * Polly and the Pockets * Mosaic * What About Mimi? * Stories From My Childhood * Krypto the Superdog * Peanuts Webisodes * [[Barbie (film series)|The Barbie film trilogy]] (starting with Barbie: Fairytopia) * Being Ian * Yvon of the Yukon * Mega Babies * Eternals * Astonishing X-Men * Peanuts Motion Comics * Mega Man: Upon a Star * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show * Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! * Rainbow Fish * Packages from Planet X * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Shelldon * Maya the Bee * SheZow * Rekkit Rabbit * Kelly's Dream Club * Adventures of Mowgli * Wolverine: Weapon X * Wolverine vs. Sabretooth * Wolverine: Origin * Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk * Inhumans * Sausage Party * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Dragons: Fire and Ice * Max Steel * Finley the Fire Engine * Ghost Patrol * Supernoobs * The Nutty Professor * PollyWorld * Hulk Miscellaneous crew * A-Ko The Versus - Dialogue Director * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Story Editor * Billy the Cat - Dubbing Director * Dragon Ball Z - Producer (Ocean Dub) * Dragon Tales - Casting Assistant * Halloween: Resurgence - Boom Operator, Production Assistant * The Magic Backpack - Production Assistant * Max Steel Turbo Team: Fusion Tek - Recording Director * Mega Man - Dialogue Director * Mermaid's Scar - Dialogue Director * One Big Hapa Family - Voice Dialogue Director * Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group - Dialogue Director * Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody - Dialogue Director * Project A-Ko 4: Final - Dialogue Director * Ranma ½ - Translator, Dialogue Director * Skysurfer Strike Force - Dialogue Editor * Yvon of the Yukon - Co-Creator, Associate Producer External links * Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian television writers Category:Canadian television producers Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:Canadian translators Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:Television writers Category:Actors from Winnipeg Category:Writers from Winnipeg Category:Canadian impressionists (entertainers) Category:Canadian people of Dutch-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of German descent Category:Actors of German descent